Missing pieces
by She Lovely
Summary: They say that all they saw was a girl with dead eyes and a face that was too sad to seem completely there, but none of them saw the boy...my savior. So sorry that I didn't state it before, this is going to be a Romeo and Juliet like story.
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

_When I was ten years old my four year old brother was killed in front of me...seconds later I was taken away. Somehow, day laters, I was found and rescued by a young boy. I never thanked him, but then again...I never even asked his name. All I can remember is a pair of warm arms as they carried me away on their back and a pair of kind green-gray eyes._

_The only problem is no one ever saw my savior, everyone thought that I had gotten to the police on my own. They say that all they saw was a girl with dead eyes and a face that was too bloody, tear drenched, and sad to seem completely there. But none of them saw a boy. It's like he vanished into thin air, almost like he had never existed._

"Mi, hurry up or you'll be late for your first day of school!" mom yelled down the stairs.

"It's the middle of the school year, mom, it's hardly the first day of school." I grumbled as I went up the stairs.

"It's your first day at a _new _school. Look a little more chipper, how are you expecting to make friends with that sort of attitude?" she smiled as she pinched my cheeks.

"I don't want any friends, I don't need them!" I said sarcastically as I looked away melodramatically.

"Okay little miss thespian, take this and go! I don't want you to be late, in such a little town like this it's not good to build a bad reputation so quickly." my mom said as she started to push me towards the door.

"Oh, but the boys _love _naughty girls..." I joked.

"Not the types I'm thinking about! Now quit being kinky and leave!" I could tell she was excited for me.

"Okay, okay! Geez! I'm leaving already, bye mom." I said feeling way too rushed.

"Have fun...be nice! Bye, love ya!" she waved as I got into my car.

I laughed nervously to myself, that'll take some getting used to! Since when does _mom _sound so motherly? Since when does she call up out of no where and tell you she's decided that she wants you to come live with her?

I wonder how long it took mom to convince Aunt Elsy that she wasn't messing around like all those other times, and that this time she _actually _meant permanently.

Ever since Jamie was killed, she couldn't talk to me like before. She even left Jamie's dad, she didn't care that he was the only man she had ever truly loved...she just couldn't look at him anymore because Jamie had looked too much like his daddy. She quit caring about everything...she was just dead on the inside. Then one day Aunt Elsy showed up and told me I was going to live with her from now on.

I remember saying that I was sorry, and that it was all my fault for letting someone touch me. I started to cry because I thought mom was ashamed of me. Mom told me that it wasn't my fault and that I was a good girl, that I hadn't done anything wrong.

The last thing she told me was 'Bye, I love you!'

It's been about five years since then, and now...I'm finally back where I belong.


	2. Clouds

**Clouds:**

Please don't stare at me, _please!_

I tried to sneak into the building through the back, trying my hardest to seem small. I wanted to avoid as many eyes as possible, I didn't want a single pair to set their gazes on me, I wanted to be invisible!

I stepped into the building relieved to find that no one was in that area. I walked down what seemed to be the main hall, I stopped when I saw a door with a big **_Front Office _**sign at the top of it. Inside was a lady with pasty white skin and pale blonde hair, I stood there staring not wanting to go in. She looked like a woman in her mid forties, a little lonely, but the type that would sit and listen to your troubles, and love you no matter what. She looked up and motioned me in, I broke out of my stupor and opened the door a little afraid for no reason.

She looked like a nice person...I hope she's a nice person, please be nice!

"Hello, what can I help you with?" she smiled, it was a nice smile, a very kind one.

"Umm...hi. Today's my first day, my mom told me that I'd be able to get my schedule and everything here?" I said trying my hardest not to make my voice sound shaky.

"Oh, right......uhh Nat...Natsumi Tokuhashi?" she asked a little unsure.

"Yup, that's me." I forced a smile.

"Okay, well your stuff's all here. I'm going to need this paper with all your teachers' signatures by the end of the week, if you can bring it in earlier please feel free to. And if you have any questions or concerns you can come back here and ask me or anyone of the teachers you see around, we'd be happy to help with anything. Good luck, have fun!" those last words sounded like the axe at a chopping block.

I swallowed back my fear and forced another smile, "Thank you."

I walked out trying not to slump over, I looked down at my schedule. Okay, let's see...first period, human bio with Whetton in room W18. I'm guessing that's W for west wing since my next class is in E02. And if I'm right then that means that my locker is in the east wing somewhere as well.

I went up a pair of stairs that led me to where my first class should be. I stopped when I saw that the entire first hall was closed, maybe there's an open door on the next hall? People were starting to come upstairs now, maybe the bell was going to ring soon?

Then, sure enough the bell did ring. I looked over and a heavy set man was propping the doors open to the first hall. I walked in along with the rest of the others. I almost groaned out loud as I saw the lockers, _stacked_ lockers. Please don't let me have a bottom one...I looked at the locker numbers. All the even numbers were on the top and the odds on the bottom. I glanced at my locker number_, bottom_... no! Yet another year of getting stepped on and shoved...karma hates me, to the core.

I sighed in dispair and went to my locker, W181...37......21...9. I kneeled down amd yanked it open, I shoved my coat in and kicked it shut. I was about to congratulate myself when I tripped and ran into the wall.

"Shit!" I muttered.

I felt like my face was red hot, I picked myself up and looked at the floor too embarassed to look anywhere else.

I only looked up when I got to class, I looked around for the teacher. She was at the front of room in the center, sitting there beaming with an overly nice smile. I walked up watching out for things on the floor, not wanting to fall yet again.

"Hello!" she chimed.

"Hi." I smiled attentively as I handed her a paper.

"How do you say your name?" she asked curiously as she signed the paper.

"It's Natsumi, but you can me Mi."

"That's pretty, well, _Mi_ welcome...I'm Ms. Whetton. Um, now, let's see where should I put you?" she said as she took her glasses off. She had pretty bright blue eyes that brought out her peachy cheeks. She was probably the type that never had to worry about having a guy with her, I was a little envious. "How about we put you in the empty table, it's on the left side of the room up front. Lane sits there too, but he's not here today. It's in front of Shel and Quin" she said as she pointed at a squabbling pair.

"Thanks." I smiled as I walked away.

"Hi! What's your name, you're the new girl right? I'm Shel, what grade are you in, what's your name? Oh, this is Quin!" a blonde said without pausing, I was a little amazed that she didn't pass out.

"Sorry, she gets a little ditzy sometimes...well all the time. She is blonde after all. So, what was your name?" the boy named Quin asked. He had yellow-like eyes and rosy cheeks with a twinkling smile. He looked nice, but impatient.

"You can call me Mi." I smiled.

"So, where'd you move from?" Shel asked curiously.

"No where special, just northern Utah." I said looking down at a book.

"Is it hot there?" Quin asked.

"Yeah during the summer, but it snows there, so it's cold too. We just don't get too much rain is all." I said a little bored.

"So, how come you moved here?" Shel asked.

"My mom lives here...she's uh, Edie Wayward. Do you know her?" they must know her, she's lived here practically her whole life.

"Really?! But she's so young, she never mentioned you. How old are you anyway?" Quin asked a little skeptical.

"I'll be seventeen in two weeks, why?"

"That means she was what, seventeen or eighteen when she had you right?" I saw him count on his fingers.

"She was seventeen. Everybody thought that I was her baby sister because my grandparents didn't want her to be exposed. So my grandma raised me till I was about four, that's when my mom and real father got married and moved out, so I went with them." I explained.

"So how come you didn't move back with her when she did?" they were confused now.

"They were divorced within the next year and a couple of years later things happened so my aunt took me and my mother moved back here to take care of my grandparents." I said clearing things up.

"Oh." they said as Ms. Whetton started the class.

******* **

"That class is a complete waste of my time! I don't understand why I had to take it, but then again it was either that or biology. And I'd hate to have to study plants or animals!" Shel muttered as she walked out.

"Bye. So, what's your next class...Mi?" Quin asked patiently.

"Uh...let's see, painting with Daynes?"

"Oh, that's close by mine...I'll show you where it is." he said happily.

"Thanks." I said as I followed him.

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well...no. No, I don't." I hesitated.

"You're fortunate...I have three annoying little sisters. They never leave me alone." he rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least you're never lonely." I laughed.

"Yeah...well, this is it. I'll see ya later...maybe." he waved.

"Yeah, maybe...thanks." I smiled.

Before I could even step all the way in I was ambushed by an extremely tall and thin woman. "Hello! It's very nice to finally meet you, Natsumi! You're mother sent me some of your pieces and I've been excitedly awaiting your arrival! You're a wonderful artist, I love your color usage and form. It has such a lovely romantic feeling."

"Umm...thank you?" I said a little disgruntled.

"Are you planning on going into a career that holds some type of art background? It'd be terrible to waste such a beautiful talent." Daynes interrogated.

"Definetly, but I'm not sure exactly what yet." I answered honestly. I looked around a little lost.

"Oh...you can sit anywhere you feel comfortable, you could take up an entire row if you wanted, as long as it's enough space for you. I'm looking forward to having you here and seeing your paintings." she said sounding whole hearted.

"As am I." I muttered as I sat down in the table farthest from everyone.

I glanced at everyone else they all seemed to be busy with projects. Exactly what I liked, a serious arts class with silence and low interaction. Call me a freak for being so afraid of people, but it's the truth. I wouldn't talk unless there was a question that needed to be answered, or if I absolutely had to.

Let's see, what do I do? I'm definetly bringing my things tomorrow...I hate doing nothing in a productive enviroment.

"Please make sure to bring your stuff tomorrow...you can just sketch if you want to today, Natsumi." Daynes answered my question.

"Yeah, thanks." I said as I took out a sketchbook.

Isn't it funny how sometimes you find yourself doing something without really actually deciding you'd do it in the first place? Well that's how my art was, one second I was thinking about what I would do and the next second there was already a pair of eyes being drawn on the page. I had no idea where it all came from, but it seemed like my head or my heart already had these faces and scenes locked inside me, tight. They all seemed familiar, like past dreams or memories I'd kept out of sight. Almost like I was trying my hardest to keep them, but forget them at the same time.

And now here on this page there was a pair of pretty gray-green eyes that I was trying my hardest to concectrate on. The way they were set deep beneath the bold black eyebrows, the way the nose went straight down and created a perfect dip right in the center, I loved the way that the lips were full, but not too much...and the way that the top lip was fuller than the bottom and just enough that it created a natural smile.

I found myself slowing smiling at the intensity of this drawing, too realistic and familiar, too beautiful. He must be something beautiful, someone like this? His long disheveled ebony hair, made me want to sigh. What a joke I am, who was I, a girl swooning over a drawing? His cheekbones were high, his jaw was square, and his eyelashes tremendously long...this is too much, if only he were flesh and blood. Because there's no sense in dreaming of such perfection, when there's no such him in life. Did the saying, _"Far better than a dream girl is one of flesh and blood, one kind and loving, and right before your eyes." _apply to this at all?

I didn't want to stop, I wanted to put more color into him, more life, more love. I wanted to touch him and feel him, I wanted him so much, to be real.

There's no use in discarding this one, he's already permanently imbedded.

Something inside told me his skin should be golden, almost like he glowed. And that the green in his eyes should bleed into the blackish gray, that his cheeks should have faint rosiness to them underneath the goldness.

He seemed like he should be someone great, someone extremely tall and broad...but at the same time he seemed to be missing something, and it was something big. Like a big chunk, or chapters to his story. I just didn't know what, I didn't have a clue. He was just here, clouding my thoughts...and I wanted him to be those clouds.

* * *

**This isn't all of the chapter, sorry if it's no good...it was a fast type. I'll try to do updates about every week. Thanks for reading! I'll have more for you within the week!**


	3. Last thing on your mind

_And when the world is all _my_ own, and _I_ am to love it…who then will own _me_, and who will _love_ me?_

**_Last Thing On Your Mind:_**

School...I always hated it. I could never be the center of attention, I wasn't the tall, clear eyed blonde that everyone wanted, and I wasn't the funniest loudest girl. No, I was the exact opposite...I was never any of those things. I was the girl who no one really made an effort to talk to, I don't think they even knew I was there half the time. There were no friends to spend weekends with, no boys that would even so much as smile at me...there was nothing. And I hated it!

But here, it's small, people actually notice you even if you don't talk. They wave, they smile, they talk. They understand that in order to be someone you don't always have to talk. Or maybe it's just because I'm new...but either way, I don't _not_ like it.

I still don't completely fit in, but at least these people don't point it out.

"So, uhh...Mii was it? How do you like it here so far? What with everyone being so hospitable and all, I'd say you're a dead fit in." a girl with red hair and pail green eyes commented.

"I think so too!" I smiled, truly overjoyed.

"So how long did it take to grow that hair anyway?" Shel asked as she flipped a bit over my shoulder.

"Honestly? I haven't had a haircut in a couple of years." I admitted sheepishly.

"It looks good like that, all you'd really need is a trim. But nothing dramatic, I wouldn't want them to take off too much if I had hair like that." the red head said, I think her name was Eli.

"Yeah,yeah, it looks great. So...Donny wants to know if you have a guy waiting for you back in your mormonville." Quin said, as the boy who was probably Donny punched him.

My eyes went wide and I could feel my face go tomato red,"...well, no. And I'm not mormon either." I muttered.

"Look, you embarssed her. What's it to you anyway, you like her or something? If Donny wanted to know then _he_ could've asked." a girl named Meg said, elbowing Quin.

"It's okay, I just never get asked that is all." I peeped.

"...Oh, so you mean you've never-" the bell rang interrupting Donny.

"We'd better go, our next class is far." Eli said as she tugged me along.

"Bye Mii, see ya!" everyone said as we were going out the door.

"Bye." I waved.

"Lunch will get even more hectic as the days pass by." Meg said, smiling.

"So going back to what you said before...have you had any boyfriends?" Eli asked nonchalantly.

"Nope." I answered proudly.

"Well at least it doesn't bother you. Do you want to date?" Meg laughed.

"I've never really thought about it, but I always thought that if the time came...that I'd be more than happy to. If anything it was always the last thing on my mind, nothing I had to worry about yet. I mean I'm still young, and I will be for a while now." I smiled thinking about it.

"I agree, totally makes sense." they said together.

"Do you have boyfriends?" I asked.

"Well...yeah. I mean, I've had boyfriends." Meg said as she exchanged an odd look with Eli.

"But then again almost everyone here has dated each other, it's all the same to us." Eli said carelessly.

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"Well, practicly everyone knows each other here...so it's_ like_ we've dated each other. Eli didn't mean that we all _actually have_ dated each other. Here having a boyfriend or girlfriend is like carrying around an accessory...it's not like you need it, but you just want it because you think it makes you look cool. It's the old 'been there, done that'...it's a phase basically." Meg explained.

"Oh. So you guys don't date because you like each other? I thought that's how it worked, a person likes a person and that person likes them back...ya know?" What was the reason for dating then, if it wasn't for love?

"Well, yeah...some of us do. But it's just hard when nothing changes too often." Eli said defensively.

"I guess I kinda see your point. People do like change once in a while." I muttered.

A couple of seconds later we were up a pair of stairs and into math.

I groaned as the teacher handed me a math book along with a stack of assignments and a seat.

There's nothing I hate more than math, let alone math I could never understand...who was the pathetic person who decided to invent such levels of math anyway? And how could _anyone _find this a soothing, enjoyable activity? This was like my personal Hell! And to top it off, I didn't even sit by anyone I knew. And why did it seem like everyone around was glaring at me, had I done something wrong?

I don't like this!

*****

I smiled as I realized I had been able to survive the entire day, I felt like I deserved an award. I drove home feeling the proudest I'd felt yet. I felt like I could take on anything that was thrown at me.

Ha!

As if!

"Hey mom, I'm home!" I shouted as I went up the stairs to put away my things.

I changed into some warm, comfy bottoms along with some fluffly oversized socks and tied my hair up into a ponytail.

"Mom?" I said as I went down the stairs into the entertainment room.

"Oh, hey...sorry I was a little sidetracked. Your grandma's been talking to me about your room. She wanted to get you a new bed...well, actually, she wanted to remodel your room. So we went out and bought you a bed, did you see it? She felt bad that you were having to sleep on the coach down here." mom said a little panicky.

"Oh, I didn't even notice. Thanks! But you don't need to remodel my room granma...I like it how it is. In fact I love it that way. Was it your old room, mom?" I said a little chagrinned.

"It _was_ your mother's room. I thought that maybe you might want to cover up all those paint splotches and get some carpet in there. I guess you're just like your mom after all." grandma smiled.

"Thanks for the bed!" I said as I hugged her.

"You're more than welcome, sweety." she said as she kissed my cheeks.

"Where's granpa?"

"He's taking a nap, he woke up pretty early today. Make sure to thank him when he wakes up, he picked out your bed. He said that you'd probably want something new and not too girly...so he picked you out a bed that turns into a couch. He'll be crushed if you don't like it." mom informed me.

"No worries, that's exactly what I wanted!" I smiled as I went back up the stairs to see my bed.

_I never want this to end! Because it's what I always wanted a family that actually tells me they love me. And it's ironic how one of the darkest places is one of the most warm and inviting for me. It's funny because in the beginning I didn't move back here for this, I moved back here because I wanted something dismal and sad. I wanted something around me that was like me, I didn't want to keep feeling like I was the only thing like this. But now that I'm here...I don't want that anymore, I want this family._

* * *

**More chapters to come! Thanks to you all who have read this and liked this story even a bit. When I get more time I'll draw up some of the characters and scenes, which I would love to e-mail if anyone wants to see. Again thank you so much! **

**-misao.**


	4. Chapter 4

My story was an original and I was informed about fictionpress, so I've decided to move it there.

If you would like to continue to read my story and any others that are in the process, you can go there to read them. I'm under the same name, stories and all.

Thank you!

-She Lovely


End file.
